The Adventures of Princess Cleo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders
by pandabearrocks
Summary: Discord and celestia have been dating for a year they get married and discord becomes a alicorn pony they have a child named Cleo Music they move to ponyVille and Cleo Becomes a cutie mark Crusader and Diamond T is jealous but she cant make fun of Cmc because Princess Cleo is in their Group
1. Chapter 1

Discord and Celestia Have been going out for 1 year now they are on their 20th date its a tradition in canterlot on the 20th date to propose and thats was discord was gonna do...

Discord:Tia we have been dating for a year now and i wanted to ask you something.  
Celestia: What is it Discord? she said in a soft voice.  
Discord Kneels Down and says "Will you marry me?"  
Celestia: YES! she says in a exited voice.

9 Monthes later...

Discord says "Docter is she gonna be alright?"  
Docter: Yes Discord. Discord:Ok.

The docter comes out. Discord instantly jumps out of the chair he was sitting in.  
The docter says "You can go in now"  
Discord walks in the room where Celestia was.  
She was holding a little filly. Discord and Celestia instantly Knew what they were gonna name her. The docter asked what they were gonna name her They both instantly said Cleo Music.

This is my first fanfic i might post alot :) 


	2. Meeting the Crusaders

Now Cleo Music was the age of the cutie mark crusaders.

Discord:Tia are you sure you wanna Move to ponyville.

Princess Celestia:Yes Our child cant grow up in Canterlot its not really a good place for a Child.

Discord: I agree.

1 train ride later.

(Twilight and the others Mostly the cutie mark crusaders are at the train station)

The mane Six:Princess Celestia and discord!

(Cleo music walks out of the train)

Twilight Sparkle:Whos the little filly?

Celestia:Discord and My Filly.

Everyone:Filly?!  
Celestia: I thought i told spike to tell you.

Twilight Sparkle Yells "SPIKE"

Spike:Sorry Twilight.

(Cadence and Shining armor show up)  
shining armor:oh your little filly is so cute Celestia

Celestia: thanks.

Twilight Sparkle: Wait Celestia why are you in ponyville anyways?

Celestia me And my family are moving here Luna is on her way here.

Everyone:Ohh

Celestia:we should get to our new house now. Cleo why dont you play with the Cutie mark crusaders

Cleo Music:Okay. (walks over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders) Hi im Cleo.

The cutie Mark Crusaders:Hi We Are The Cutie Mark Crusaders We are a group to help ponys get their cutie marks.

Cleo Music:I dont have a Cutie mark Yet.

Sweetie Belle:Cleo Can we have a moment.

Cleo Music:Sure

Sweetie Belle Brings the other Crusaders in a circle and says We should have her join she seems so nice and shes a alicorn princess.

Cutie mark crusaders:Yea. (they walk back over to Cleo) You should join the Cutie mark Crusaders.

Cleo Music:sure. Sorry girls i got to go i have to get ready for tomorrow im starting school.

Scootaloo: Which class are you gonna be in?

Cleo Music: Mrs. Cheerlee's

The cutie mark Crusaders: We're All gonna be in the same Class!

All:Yay 


	3. First Day at school

(At Celestia's New House)  
Celestia:Cleo time for School.

(Cleo Wakes Up And gets Ready)

Cleo Music:Coming (Cleo Runs downstairs)

Discord:Cleo The bus is coming in fifteen Minutes.

Cleo Music:Ok.

15 Minutes Later

Cleo Music: Bye Mom Bye Dad.

Celestia:Bye Sweetie.

(Cleo Gets on the bus)

(Everyone gasps But the Cutie Mark Crusaders)

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon:Princess Cleo Sit next to us.

Cleo Music:sorry but I'm Going to sit next to Scootaloo Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom.

Diamond Tiara: Why?

Cleo Music: Because their my friends and they were the first ponies i met when i came to ponyville.

(At the School)

Mrs. Cheerilee: Everyone i would like you to meet our new student Princess Cleo. Would you like to take a Seat Cleo?

Everyone but the Cutie Mark Crusaders:Sit next to me Cleo.

(Cleo Sits next to The Cutie Mark Crusaders)

(Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Whispering to each other)

Silver Spoon:Why Is she always with The Cutie Mark Crusaders Diamond tiara?

Diamond Tiara:I think she joined their group and if we make fun of them she would hate us.

Silver Spoon:Your Right DT.

(Cutie mark Crusaders and Cleo Talking)

Sweetie Belle:After School We should make Cleo a Cutie Mark Crusader.

The other Cutie Mark Crusaders:I agree

Cleo Music:Who were those two girls that kept telling me to sit next to them?

Apple Bloom:They are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon they bully Us so called "Blank Flanks".

(Cleo Has worried look on her face)

Cleo Music:Are they gonna start bullying me?

Scootaloo:Of course not.

Cleo Music:Ok. Guys i have a Awesome Idea!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders:What?

Cleo Music:I Could Ask My Mom if we could have a sleepover At my house!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awesome Idea.

(School Ends)

AppleJack:Apple Bloom, Granny smith wants to talk to you.

Apple Bloom:Okay Sis. Bye Girls.

Everyone:Bye Apple Bloom.

Cleo Music:Sorry girls i have to go.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:Bye

(At Celestia's House)

Cleo Music: Mom, Dad I can i ask you something?

Celestia and Discord:What?

Cleo Music: Can i invite my friends over for a sleepover?

Celestia:How many friends?

Cleo Music:Three

Discord and Celestia:Sure

Sorry if my spelling bothers anyone and I'm gonna need some ideas for the next chapter I was Thinking a new OC Joins the Story But i dont have any ideas for what happens next :| I'm Gonna be looking at the Reviews 


End file.
